This invention relates to a portable radio communication apparatus which consists of a handset and an antenna member in outline.
It is general that a whip antenna or a sleeve antenna of a predetermined length is used as the antenna member for a portable radio communication apparatus of the type described. The whip antenna or the sleeve antenna is supported by a casing of the radio communication apparatus so as to protrude from the casing, which primarily serves as the handset. Inasmuch as the whip antenna or the sleeve antenna protrudes from the casing, a conventional radio communication apparatus is defective in that the radio communication apparatus is poor in portability and that the antenna is apt to be broken when the apparatus is carried by an owner.
An improved radio communication apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Ser. No. Syo 59-77724, namely, 77724 of 1984. As will later be described with reference to several of nine figures of the accompanying drawing, the radio communication apparatus comprises a casing for a handset. The casing has a side surface, a recessed surface, and a connecting surface between the side and the recessed surfaces. An antenna member of a predetermined antenna width is fixed to the recessed surface by a conductive plate member of a predetermined plate length so that the antenna member does not protrude outwardly of the side surface. With this structure, the radio communication apparatus has a good portability because the antenna member does not project outwardly of the side surface. However, an antenna portion comprising the antenna and the conductive plate members becomes bulky in order to practically carry out communication of a signal of a broad frequency band. This is because the antenna width and the plate length should be increased for the broad-band communication as will later be described. If the antenna portion becomes large in size, portability becomes poor. Thus, the improved radio communication apparatus is not suitable to the broad-band communication.